Destination Annihilation
Destination … Annihilation! was a comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in 1978. It was the 12th of 22 stories drawn by Alden McWilliams and the 4th of 10 stories written by George Kashdan. Publisher's description ;Teaser summary :The serenity of deep space prevailed aboard the until they took on the unexpected passenger! From then on, it was only a matter of time until his unique brain would drive the Enterprise crew into an inexorable, maddening disaster. Summary References Characters :Ariman high priest • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Mazdan high priest • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Osric Whipple Grolgar • Vengwal Starships and vehicles :Ariman ships • ( ) • (class F shuttlecraft) • ground car • Mazdan ships Locations :R-517 star system (Arima • ) • Quaraxus Races and cultures :Ariman • Human • Mazdan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Federation Supreme Assembly • Star Fleet Command Science and technology :astrogator • brain • communicator • computer • electromagnetism • deflector • flagship • frequency • gravitational field • orbit • phaton • radio • radio wave • space • transformer • transporter • tricorder • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • high priest • knight • lieutenant • professor • security officer Other references :caveman • crime • heaven • criminal code • deity • fleet • logic • meteorite • military • moon • peace treaty • planetoid • planet • religion • sector • shield • regulations • sword • temple • tribe • Vulcan nerve pinch • war Timeline Chronology * At some point prior to 2233, Osric Whipple invented the deflector shield generator mechanism. :It was prior to 2233 because the had deflector shields when the Narada attacked in 2233. ( }}) * At some point, Kirk and Whipple became acquainted. Whipple called Kirk an old friend and knew he was a captain. Kirk knew Whipple had invented the phaton, saying the deflector mechanism had saved his life many times, and he was sympathetic to the professor. Appendices Background * The cover artist mislabeled the warring spacecraft. The saucer-shaped "Mazda R-517" was actually the Ariman ship, whereas the rocket-shaped "Arima R-517" was the Mazdan ship. * Spock said when people awoke from a Vulcan nerve pinch, they felt refreshed and rested. * "Osric" was a character in William Shakespeare’s ''Hamlet''. (Wikipedia) * Whipple said he’d rewired a tricorder into a personal transporter, but it seemed as likely that his quick tinkering could have turned it into a portable transporter console linked to the Enterprise’s transporter. * The title was printed Destination … Annihilation! in part one and Destination .... Annihilation! in part two. * The use of stardate 2604.4 was inconsistent with Pavel Chekov’s appearance as navigator. * Scott’s uniform tunic was colored blue when Kirk and Spock beamed down to Quaraxus, but red when he beamed them back. Related stories * – Ongoing planetary war on Numero Uno was led by Justin I and Justin II, paused only by the formation of radioactive rings around the planet. * – Similar-sounding title for the story of Deneva under attack by Denevan neural parasites. * – Similar-sounding title for the Denevan events as they occurred in the Kelvin timeline. Images GK51-Galileo-launch.jpg|Galileo launched GK51-Whipple.jpg|Professor Osric Whipple GK51-Whipple-energy.jpg|Whipple became non-corporeal GK51-Mazdan-ships.jpg|Mazdan ships GK51-Ariman-ship.jpg|Ariman ship External links * Connections Category:TOS comics Category:1978 productions and publications